


Who Am I?

by DisposableVillain



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Brotherly Love, Canon, Episode 21, Twins, When Kouji goes missing, after the fight, idek, kouichi - Freeform, kouji - Freeform, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: Koji shouldn't have survived that battle. Duskmon should have killed him. But he didn't. Why is that? Who is he really, and why did he refuse to kill Koji? Will he let his heart go, or will Koji be saved before it's too late?





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm Elliot. This is an old fic I wrote about that time Kouji goes missing after the fight with Duskmon because I wanted that episode. Sorry, hasn't been edited since I first posted it. Hope you enjoy.

Why?

Every single one of the seemingly endless number of questions in Duskmon's mind as he stared at the fallen Warrior of Light seemed to revolve around that one word.  _Why did he save Agnimon? Why would he risk himself? Why did it have to be him? Why do I even give a damn? Why do I feel like I know him?_

Why, why, why?

"KOUJI!" came the Warrior of Fire's agonised cry before Duskmon let out a cry of rage and darkness spread from every limb in his body. He needed darkness – he yearned for it. It was every part of his being... and yet he couldn't bear to strike his opposite – his  _enemy –_ into his permanent threshold.

Glancing down as the unconscious Warrior of Light groaned and the cries of his friends faded into silence, Duskmon stiffened, hearing loud footsteps.

Now came the decision that would change everything; risk his life for his enemy – a boy he didn't even know the name of – and get the answers that he so desperately needed, or leave him to die.

Teeth clenched, Duskmon picked the raven-haired boy up bridal style - barely noticing his arm bending the wrong way – and began to walk away from the slowly-diminishing cloud of darkness, pausing as the voices of Ranamon and Mercuremon drifted towards him on the breeze left over from Shutumon's attack.

"Only three of the little brats are here!"  
"Thou art too impatient, milady. The others shall come hither soon."  
"What are you yapping about, Mercuremon?"  
"I'M SAYING THEY'LL COME TO US IF WE CAPTURE THEIR FRIENDS YOU NITWIT!"  
"Okay, no need to yell, sugar!"  
"I am sorry, milady. Shall we take them to the castle?"  
"Yes we shall!"

Duskmon shuddered – something he didn't know that he could do – slightly, tightening his grip on the Warrior of Light in a protective manner. He knew that the fate those three were destined to meet at the hands of the Warriors of Water and Steel would not be pleasant.  _And I almost lost Kouji to them to..._

Suddenly, Duskmon froze, his breath catching in his throat as the Warrior of Light coughed before falling limp again, "How do I know your name?... Kouji..."

Shaking his head in confusion – although he continued to test the raven's name on his tongue – Duskmon continued to surge through the dark, foreboding trees until he reached a large cliff, at the bottom of which was a clearing with a small cave almost completely hidden by vines.

Eyeing the cave warily, Duskmon weighed up his options.

On one hand, the cave couldn't be categorised under the term 'well hidden'. But on the other, most digimon in the Dark Continent were afraid of him and would go out of their way to leave him alone...and those that weren't terrified of him he could handle.

Eyes – or at least those on his face – narrowing slightly, Duskmon strode into the cave, quickly locating a small pile of soft moss – which he slowly placed Kouji on, "Soon, I'll have the answers I desire, even if I have to kill you to get them."

Before he could do anything else however, a voice he had almost forgotten after having locked it away in the very debts of his mind growled in a way that would have had most people and digimon alike terrified,  _~Not if I can help it. I_ swear  _I will stop you~_

* * *

"Where am I?"

One of the eyes on Duskmon's body swivelled around to face the groggy and injured raven, shortly followed by the rest of them, despite Duskmon's best efforts at self-restraint. "You're awake."

" _You!"_ the Warrior of Light's voice was filled with so much spite that it was all Duskmon could do not to draw his blade; most creatures who took that tone with him were either looking for a fight or a fast way to end their miserable lives... or in most cases, both. "Why am I here?!"

"I have questions," the Warrior of Darkness growled, arms crossed, wishing that he could redirect his eyes to the moon as easily as he had with his comrades in arms. "You have answers."

Kouji's cobalt eyes narrowed into slits of burning hatred as he forced himself onto his elbow, struggling not to collapse as his raven ponytail hung limply along the side of his arm, his face – which was twisted in pain – a hell of a lot paler than usual, "And if I don't?"

"I'll ask another," Duskmon growled, placing an emphasis on his words so that Kouji would have to have a negative IQ to miss the message hidden behind them, "and if you don't know the answer to that... I guess I'll have to decide what to do when it happens."

Kouji winced from both realisation and the sharp pains piercing his entire body before murmuring under his breath, "Unless I escape first..."

"You won't be leaving any time soon," Duskmon snapped in reply, his sharp ears having caught the mumble. "You won't have anyone to go to anyway."

Realising what the Warrior of Darkness was implying, Kouji clenched his fists, "What did you do to them?!" Eyes narrowing to the point that Duskmon could barely even see the startling cobalt, Kouji growled, angered by the Warrior of Darkness' silence, "Answer me!"

"Maybe when you answer me," Duskmon shrugged, "but that won't be until you're able to handle it."

Gulping slightly, Kouji watched as Duskmon walked to the cave exit, leaning against the wall. Feeling his eyes droop slightly, Kouji shook his head violently – an action that he almost instantly regretted. He didn't want to sleep with those eyes watching him, penetrating him.

But nonetheless, Kouji's body and mind screamed for sleep and soon, the raven fell backwards onto the moss, almost shrieking from the pain that his loss of strength had caused him before his breathing deepened and his eyelids closed over his cobalt orbs.

Seeing the raven sleeping, Duskmon sighed, finally able to redirect his gaze to the stars.  _Light... Hikari. My opposite and yet it's... oddly comforting._

"I..." he shook his head, glancing at Kouji's sleeping form, "I should kill him now. The answers he gives me might mean nothing; lies. So what's stopping me?"

**~Your heart~**

"Cherubimon-sama," Duskmon growled slightly, used to the way the future lord of the Digital World would pop into his mind, "what do you mean?"

 **~You refuse to let go of your heart~**  Cherubimon growled in reply.  **~Your heart makes you weak; too weak to kill your opposite, your enemy. If you are to coat this world in darkness, you must extinguish all light, and all weakness~**

Duskmon's head shook angrily as his eyes swivelled around to view Kouji. Letting the gleaming, blood red blade slide out of his arm, Duskmon raised in above the sleeping raven's body, eyes narrowed in an attempt to stifle the feeling of bile rising to his mouth at the recollection of the copper tang of blood. He couldn't show weakness; he wasn't weak.

He was Darkness; Wolfmon – the child in front of him – was Light. All light had to be extinguished... starting with the one who represented it.

* * *

"No!" a figure cried, his shaggy raven hair falling into his cobalt eyes as he watched Duskmon raise the blade over Kouji, his almost identical face pale with horror. "No, Duskmon! Stop!"

 **~He can't hear you, Kimura~**  Cherubimon chuckled menacingly as the raven struggled against the darkness restraining him from escaping.

Since meeting Cherubimon, the boy – Kimura Kouichi – had become a prisoner of his own – or Duskmon's, depending on one's view on the matter – mind, chained by the darkness and despair in his heart... or the fear in his counterpart's.

Ignoring the evil Celestial Angel, Kouichi squirmed and struggled in an attempt to rid himself of the chains binding him – although he had tried in vain many times before – his face contorted with rage, "Ototo-chan!"

Suddenly, Duskmon froze, every single one of his eyes wide in shock as a glowing light enveloped Kouichi, freeing him from the chains, offering him control of their shared body for the first time – although not so soon as to stop him from uttering the words 'little brother'.

Gulping slightly, Duskmon – Kouichi – gazed at his younger twin brother, allowing the blade to slide back into his arm,  _I've got a few hours at most. I need to get him somewhere safe._ Now.

* * *

"Eat these." Kouji's eyes fluttered open in time to catch a bright purple orange that had almost crashed into his nose. "Quickly."

Frowning, the raven gazed up at Duskmon, one eyebrow raised, "Why should I?"

"They'll help your wounds heal faster," the Warrior of Darkness replied, throwing another to the raven only to wince as it almost hit one of his wounds. "Sorry..."

"Are you..." Kouji shook his head in confusion, "apologising?"

"Please just eat them," Duskmon glanced warily at the entrance to the cave as Kouji hesitantly took a bite of the vibrantly coloured fruit.

Eyes widening as he swallowed, Kouji reached a hand up to the wound on his back, letting out a choked gasp when he realised that the wound – which had been bleeding slowly onto the moss since he had been placed there – was little more than a scab caused by stabbing oneself accidently with a too-sharp pencil.

Most of the other wounds that he had received courtesy of Duskmon's blade as Garummon had faded from an almost unbearable pain to a dull throb.

"You see?"

Glancing up, Kouji growled, not liking the fact that the Warrior of Darkness had actually helped him with no apparent ulterior motive after having tried to kill him, "Who are you?"

The Warrior blinked, surprised by Kouji's question, "D-Duskmon..."

"If you expect me to believe that crap," Kouji growled, allowing the last piece of the 'orange' to fall to the ground, "then you're more idiotic than I thought."

Duskmon froze before redirecting his gaze to his shuffling feet, as though ashamed.

He couldn't tell him like this. Not now. Not in that body. Not as the digimon who had tried to kill both him and his friends, "I-I...I'm a friend..."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Shrugging, Duskmon beckoned for Kouji to follow him, glancing back to see the raven still sitting on the moss when he had reached the cave mouth. Growling, Duskmon narrowed his eyes, "Do you want to help your friends or not?"

After contemplating the idea for a moment, Kouji stood up with little more than a wince and walked cautiously towards Duskmon, still not completely sure whether the temporary inhabitant was indeed a friend, or if the Warrior of Darkness was simply a very good actor.

After about an hour of walking, Duskmon paused, seeing the corner of the castle in the distance, "This is as far as I can take you. Your friends should be in that castle."

After spotting the castle in question, Kouji narrowed his eyes, scrutinising the 'friend', "Why are you helping me?"

Duskmon sighed, shaking his head slowly, "I... to make up for something... terrible that I've done."

Suddenly – before the raven could react – he clutched his head in pain, biting back a scream; the real Duskmon was about to be set free.

"Go!" he shrieked before running back towards the cave, leaving Kouji staring after him in utter confusion and the slightest bit of concern.

_Who is he to me?_

* * *

"That didn't last as long as you had hoped, did it?" Duskmon growled, gazing at Kouichi – who was now restrained by even more chains. "You're  _weak_ , boy."

Shaking his head, the raven glared at Duskmon defiantly, "Where do you think all these chains came from, Duskmon? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not afraid. It's your fears. You're the one who's weak! And one day, they'll defeat you and no one will remember you."

"Or you," Duskmon countered calmly, his eyes glinting lethally as his blade slid out of his arm, the point coming to rest less than a millimetre from Kouichi's Adam's apple as the raven gulped, trying to edge away from the blade although the chains prevented him from doing so. "Because if I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please review.


End file.
